Animal feeders for use in activities such as, for example, breeding and hunting of animals (e.g., deer and the like) are well known. Such animal feeders typically have a feed reservoir connected to a feed delivery structure thereby allowing feed to flow in a controlled manner from the feed reservoir through a feed delivery passage of the feed delivery structure to a feed access opening of the fed delivery structure. Feed flow can be under the force of gravity (i.e., gravity fed) or a mechanized device (i.e., assisted feed) that forcibly pushes the feed. Once at the feed access opening, an animal can consume feed that is at the feed access opening and such consumption can cause replenishment of feed at the feed access opening.
A well known shortcoming of animal feeders is wastage of feed. Such feed wastage can result from feed falling from the feed delivery structure to the ground during consumption by an animal, over-flow during replenishment, wind, and the like. This wasted feed has the drawback of attracting undesired animals (e.g., mice, rats, raccoons, and the like) and adding to feed costs. Therefore, a solution that limits the waste of feed from an animal feeder would be advantageous, desirable and useful.